warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal Wiki:Projects/NavBoxes
Please discuss on the talk page. It is time to rework our NavBox navigation. I had recycled some templates over from other Wiki projects to work with here, but have been unable to get them to function the way that they should. These include a master Navbox, with sublevels, hide/show, and other more navigable and shorter NavBoxes than we have now. Refiner 20:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Slivicon: It appears this re-work has been completed, it may be time to archive this and initiate a review or new re-work, taking into account any recent developments. Slivicon 15:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Template List Group One - Tyrant Pack and Class: These are the templates on Commander Cards, Assault Cards, Structure Cards, Action Cards, Blight Pack, Enclave Pack, Nexus Pack, Promotional Pack, Reward Pack, and Standard Pack. A Single Collapsible group can handle all of these with possibly 2 if statements - once for Unit class and one for Pack class. The group should load in collapsed state. Group Two - Tyrant and War Metal Unit Class: These are at the bottom of every unit in the Wiki and can be grouped into one Navigational bar with collapsible sections - all in collapsed state when page is loaded. Group Three - General Tyrant and War Metal: These individual NavBoxes need to open as collapsed when the page is loaded. {|- | * * * * * | * * * * Navboxes Proposal This is from My Talk Page: Put simply: I think these need an overhaul. They're too large, for the most part, and wind up taking more than half the page. Particularities: *The "too large" part could be fixed by making them collapsible, and loading collapsed. However, I don't know how to do this :(. *I don't think it's worth putting on every page related to Tyrant. The pages linked from the template, okay, but not every page. *I think is rather worthless - most (all?) of the links are outdated, some are broken, some are not particularly relevant or duplicates of info we have here on the wiki. :* Slivicon: Removed as unused after over 7 days being marked for deletion without corrective action. *I'd like to (ideally remove) at least split up the faction Navboxes - e.g. lists Orbo as Orbo in War Metal is in the Bloodthirsty division while being in the Raider faction in Tyrant. I don't see the benefit in blending games like this - I'd also like to split off the subcategories in Force from the subcategories in Category:Units by a simple change to "Cards" for Tyrant (affected are Xeno, Bloodthirsty) and perhaps also modify the template for War Metal to autocat, to save on categories being removed by well-meaning Tyrant players. **As a subnote: are the divisions listed on a few pages even accurate? Malgoth reports itself "Bloodthirsty" but wm.blem.org makes no note of that. "Unique" is also irregularly listed. *I can see arguments for having exactly one navbox on many pages: and seem to be about the right size, but frankly I'd rather just have the category pages as a list. They also all have to be updated, something that doesn't happen so much. --Ryo Sangnoir 11:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree, Also I would like to set up some self-populating NavBoxes. And the text should be smaller in them. I tried setting up the sub-level NavBox so that the secondary NavBoxes would have hide/show buttons within it. If you can help me figure out how to finish this, I would appreciate it. Refiner 20:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC)